yellow roses
by LottaKrach
Summary: Some oneshoots about Troy and Gabriella I'll post here. The first one is called yellow roses. They're really cute.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical is not mine, but it would be really cool to se my name there ;)**

**-**

**I'm from Berlin in Germany, so please understand (Für alle Deutschen, ich schreibe die Oneshoots auch noch auf Deutsch)**

**-**

**I'll write some oneshoots of Troy and Gabriella here. The others will be longer, I hope. But I think the first one is really cute!**

-

_Yellow Roses_

"He gave you a rose?", I asked Taylor, who just told me the news.

"Yes, this morning see!", she said and pulled out a red rose of her locker.

"What's the note saying?", I asked. Taylor took out the note I was pointing to. " He wants me to go to the afterparty with him" "Oh Tay that's great!"

Now, everybody had someone now. Sharpay had Zeke, Kelsi had Jason and finally Taylor gets Chad. And they all got a red rose. The guys had talked about it. Wanted to make it special but consistent. We all couldn't find the answer why…

The only one who didn't got anything yet was me. Gabriella Montez, 17 years old, from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Smartest Girl in East High.

OK, actually I didn't expected one, but I hoped it. Hoped so much that he would ask me. Troy Bolton, 18 years old, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, Basketball Captain of East High.

Tomorrow was the afterparty and I wanted to go with my crush. But did he wanted?

OK, the guys were right. It was fun to wonder who would be the next of us, but ofcorse everyone now expected me to get my red rose from him.

After school I went to my locker to put my books inside. Troy stood there, waiting for me, to walk me home like he did every day, since my house was on his way home.

"Hey Gabby!", he shouted towards me.

"Chad finally did it?"

"Finally" I said while opening my locker.

Inside I found a yellow rose. Yellow? I took it out and looked at it. Yellow…I liked the colour, but for an rose?

"Join me at the afterparty? I'll be waiting at the entrance for you." the note said.

No name.

Nothing.

I tuned around. Troy stood there. "Got a rose too?", he asked me.

"Looks like. Let's go!" I said, grabed my bag, took the flower and walked outside with Troy.

"OK Gabs I'll see you tomorrow."

"We don't have school Troy, it's Saturday"

"Won't you be at the afterparty?", he asked.

Actully the afterparty should take place after the basketball game last week, but Principal Matusi **(Sry, forgot his name)** didn't felt very god, so it was this weekend. It was very hard to take for everyone, but some guys took the chance…

"Yeah, well I think so!" I said looking at the rose.

"Invitation?", he asked when he saw I was looking at the rose. I nodded.

"Well then, I think I have to go. Se you Gabs!"

I nodded again. 'Ask me, please. You're the one I wanna go with!'

He waved goodbye and walked in the direction where his house was.

I liked my dress. It was the same one I was wearing after the basketball game, but I still wanted to wear it. Some girls bought a new one. I didn't was one of them. I was a little scared who my secret admire was. And I was scared to see Troy with another girl. But I told Taylor I would come, not sitting at home, watching TV or do something else. I wanted to go there, but I didn't wanted to go alone. OK, I'm not doing anymore, but I never was someone for 'blind dates'

" Hey Troy what are you doing out here?", I asked as I saw Troy at the entrance to the gym alone.

"I'm waiting"

"Isn't your date here yet?"

"She is, if I can call her my date", he said a little shy.

" What do you mean?" I asked a little confused

He didn't answered. After a while he asked: "Still got the flower?" I was holding the yellow rose in my hand.

"Yeh you know I don't know who send it and even it's yellow I want to thank him" I smiled.

" Look Gabby I though it needs a special rose for a special person. You are a very special person. So will you join me at the afterparty?"

I stared at him.

It was Troy.

Troy Bolton, who had asked me to be his date.

The guy I had a really hard crush on.

"What about you say yes and I give you a red rose too?", he asked and pulled out a red rose behind his back.

I took it.

" I would love to Troy!"

He grinned. I smiled.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his.

"I like you. A lot!"

" I like you too Troy!"

"I'm sorry it took me so long!"

"It's ok"

We stood there a while.

"Thank you!" I said

"For what?"

"For the roses. It was the best you could do."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What took you so long to asked or to do it?!", we both smiled.

And then he kissed me.

**OK, that was the first one. I hope you liked it, I think it's one of my best**

**Please COMMENTS!!!!!!!**


	2. Good Morning my darling

**High School Musical is not mine, but it would be really cool to se my name there ;)**

**-**

**I'm from Berlin in Germany, so please understand (Für alle Deutschen, ich schreibe die Oneshoots auch noch auf Deutsch)**

**-**

"Hello Mrs Montez is Gabriella awake?" Troy asked the mother of his girlfriends.

"She's still in her room, but you can go upstairs if you want!"

"Thanks!" He said as he hurried up the stairs.

When he opened her door he saw her still sleeping in her bed. He smiled as he closed the door quietly and hurried to her bed.

"Hey sweety!" he softly said and kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. After some time he tried to pull away, but she even hold him tighter.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, still in her arms.

"I just don't want you to leave!" she told him quietly.

" I won't" he whispered.

"What do you wanna do today?" her arms still around his neck.

"You choose!"

"Join me here!"He smiled and laid himself next to her, his arm around her neck and she closed to him.

"Why do you need so much love today?" he asked her smiling.

"Dunno. Maybe because I missed you so much"

"I was here yesterday here"

" I know. But it's-" she took a look at her watch "-10 hours ago"

" Oh my sweet girlfriend can't be without me"

"Never"

"Just like me!" He kissed her simply on the lips.

"Gabby c'mon breakfast is ready! And I also did something for your boyfriend!", they heard her mom called from downstairs.

"She is to god for me!" Troy said.

He could fell Gariella's smile in his chest.

His arm was around her neck and she was as close to him as possible.

"I don't wanna get up!"

"Hmm!"

They where both to comfortable to get up

"Gabriella!" They heard her mother again

"We're coming!" She shouted back.

"C'mon sweethard" she said as she stood up

"Hmm…nice name!" He said as he fallowed her to her wardrobe.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Troy! I have to get something out of there!"

He just pulled her closer.

"Can I get a kiss?"

She smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Ofcorse!"

She gave him a kiss full of passion.

"Wow- I- never expected…" he tried to say and when she pulled away he finished

"…this from you!"

"I'm always good for surpises!"

He gave her another kiss.

"I'll wait downstairs...before your mother get's worried!" He said as she laughed.

"I'll hurry up!"

"I hope so!" he said as he left her room and wen't downstairs to help Mrs Montez with the rest.

I'm sorry that it took me so long but I was really busy.

OK, I hope I get some reviews

I'm just planning a realy Fanfiction (not only one-shoots). It's about Zac and Vanessa before High School Musical (believe it or not, it will be an Zanessa). But I'm just working on it, so keep watching.


	3. Those blue eyes Zanessa

I'm sooooooo sory guys, that I didn't uploded like I promised, but I coulnd't upload any document, don't aks why…I really don't know.

What happened to my Zac/Vanessa stoy "Can you feel it building". I decided to throw it away, cuz I had a better Idea, and I even prepared a trailer (it'll be on youtube soon). So please wait, I'll try to hurry up.

The next oneshoot you'll read is a dream I had last night, and because I thought it would fit, I decided to publish it here. It's exactly what I dreamed.

Imagine that Vanessa and Zac dated a long time ago (you'll see how long when you read). But Vanessa wasn't famous, wasn't an actress, just a normal girl. They have nothing to do with High School Musical.

Well, this has nothing to do with a story or anything now, but I have to get this free from me: I'm 5'9''. As big as Zac Efron or Nicole Kidman. But in Germany they're all small. I'm always "THE big girl", mostly they never use my name. Just "the big girl".

Is there anyone who feels the same like me? I hate it. I really do!!!!!!

OK here you go:

**Those Blue eyes**

"They said we have the same eyes than him", said my little son Adrian. It was true. He and his twin brother Daniel had exactly the same eyes than him. "They're true!" I said as I looked straight into their blue eyes. "The same eyes I once fall in love with!"

Actully the two boys where a mistake, but I loved them. Their father din't knew about them. He was famous. An actor. Zac Efron was his name. Loved by all the girls and the father of my sons.

I loved his twinkle blue eyes and I was so happy when I found out that our children had exactly the same eyes. Blue. Blue like the ocean.

"Do we really have?" asked Daniel.

"They're more than similar!" I replied.

They both knew who their father was. I wanted to make sure they knew their father, even they couldn't see him.

Our boys where proud to have him as a father but I din't want to fall on his nerves with children. I mean he had a career, hadn't he?

I broke up when I found out I was pregnant. And I was so happy when I found out I would never loose this eyes.

"They say this everyday to us in school!", said Daniel

"When will we meet him?"

"I don't know buddy…I really don't know!"

_5 Month later_

He had to know, I know it. But I was afraid of his reaction. I kept it from him 6 years. I mean c'mon. It wasn't only one year. He would be angry. Would he be? I really had no clue what to do. Everytime I tried to call him I put away the phone. 6 years.

Today was my birthday. It was noon and my friends would come later. I heard the doorbell rang and my son saying that he would open it. I stayed at the chouch and though about how I could tell him when I heard Daniel.

"Mom!", he said quiet.

I turned around to face my son. Next to him stood my other son and behind them stood their father.

He looked sad and happy at the same time.

I stood up and stood there. Faced him in my living room.

"We leave you alone!" said Adrian. They where so grown-up sometimes.

Zac watched them go away and faced me again. I, Vanessa Hudgens, was quiet. Yes, I was ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sad.

"I was afraid!" I replied simply.

"About what?"

"I was 17 when they come! You where 18. Please you had a career. We where young, we didn't expected such a huge thing like children."

"When did you found out?"

"After the premiere to "Dancing on the milky-way" **(A/N: Yeah well…I watched a movie with milky way the day before)**

"Six years Nessa? I had two boys six years?" He asked while he walked to the window and looked out. I didn't reply. I stood there where I stood al the time, at the couch and asked: "How did you found out?"

"Adrian and Daniel sended me a letter with the address and told me to come!"

And then we where quiet again

The good thing was that the knows now. The bad thing was the feeling that I had. I felt so sorry, but he had to understand. I was pregnant with two children of a famous actor, who was 18 years old at this time. And it was something we really didn't expected.

After some time he went to the couch and mentioned me to sit next to him.

I did.

He still had the same eyes. Blue. Just like his sons.

He took my hand in his.

"That's why you left?"

I nodded.

"You wanna know I would've reacted?"

"I don't know"

"I would've come with you. Raise them up with you!"

"But you had you-"

"V! I don't care about my career! I care about you!"

I was quiet and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

Again both of us where quiet.

"What do we do now?" I broke the silence.

"If you don't mind I wan to be around you all!"

I was surprised. I didn't expected this from him. I thought he would be angry.

" Is that ok with you?"

"Ofcorse!"

"It's funny you know, I never thought that you would still look the same after 6 years!"

"You look the same too!" I said and slowly toughed his face.

It felt so good and he let me. I never noticed how much I missed him all the time. My hand rested on his shoulder.

"They have your eyes Zac!" I said. He smiled.

"They're precious!" He said.

"They really are!"

I had to asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

He took a while to answer.

"No. I was just sad that I missed 6 years of the live from my sons. That's a long time Nessa!"

"Do you think we can start again?" I asked slowly.

"I would love to!" I smiled at his answer.

"Oh I have a present for you!"

"You shouldn't"

"I wanted. It's your birthday!"

He gave me a small box.

I opened it slowly. Inside was the promise ring he gave me when I was 16. I lost it and I was so upset these days, I hadn't spoke to anyone.

"Where-?"

"It was in Hotel room we where once! I called everywhere but when I found it you where gone!"

I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you!"

Just three words. An I, and l o v e and y o u, and still they where so powerful.

I smiled.

"I love you too Zac!"

"I quit!" he said still in my arms.

"What?" I asked and looked at him

"I quit. My new movie. To come here you know. I had to decide, the producer didn't wanted me to come here!"

"But-"

"No but. I did it. And I'm happy I did it. I'll find another movie!"

I smiled again. He was the best!

"Mom" I heard someone after a while. I looked at the door to see the twins. They came over to us.

"Did we do the right thing?"

"Ofcorse! Thank you!" I hugged them both.

"Are we a real family now?" Adrian asked.

"We'll do our best!"

"They where true!" said Daniel.

"What about?" Zac asked his boy.

"They all said we have your eyes!"

"Yes and you have our eyes!" said his sibling.

"You're crazy! We have the eyes from him!" said his brother.

"Whatever!"

**1 year later**

" I have to talk to you!" I said to Zac.

The 7 year old twins where in school. Zac and his children had gotten rally closed and no one talked that he missed 6 years of their lives. No one could see it. He was their father. I was so happy about this.

Five Month ago Zac proposed to me.

Four Month ago he found another movie.

He was still famous but he quiet everything down now.

Three month ago we married.

"What about?" he asked and turned of the television as I got next to him.

I gave him an envelope.

He opened it.

"What's this?"

He asked supidly.

"This is the picture of your little daughter you stupid boy!"

It took him a while to understand.

"You're pregnant?" He finally asked.

I nodded.

"7 weeks!"

After some time again his face broke out into a smile. He hugged me till I though I couldn't breath anymore.

"Zac…Air!"

He let me breathe again.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I'm so proud of you!"

I was proud to. My life turned out to get better and better every single day.

I had a husband, two sons ( and they all had these great blue eyes I'm always lost in) and soon I would gave birth to a daughter…


End file.
